Cuento de hadas
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista. Todo fue un engaño para obtener las esperanzas de niños sólo para aplastar a ellos todo no era verdad. El sueño de un niño, su vida de cuento de hadas que todo se derrumba cuando llegan a la vida real”.


POV Toshiro's

Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista. Todo fue un engaño para obtener las esperanzas niños sólo para aplastar a ellos cuando la cuenta que no todo era verdad. El sueño de un niño, su vida de cuento de hadas que todo se derrumba cuando llegan a la vida real.

Usted siempre conocer a la niña ...

Miré a mis pies y vi una bola de blanco y negro de una especie por debajo de mí. Puse mi pie sobre ella para que no se quitará. Oí un ruido pequeño de algún tipo justo por encima de mí. Miré hacia arriba para ver a una chica con el pelo largo medio corriendo por una colina. Su camisa soplaba con el viento como se patinó hasta detenerse.

"Esto es tuyo." Hablé con calma. Me dio una patada al balón en mis manos.

"Hai ..." Ella habló inestable.

"Eso era peligroso. Tener más cuidado. "Yo no sé por qué me dijo esto, pero se sentía como la cosa derecha a hacer. Me pateó la pelota suavemente a las manos. Vi como su cara estaba asombrado. Supongo que me dio una patada al balón de la manera correcta. Me aseguré de que ella lo atrapó antes de que rápidamente se escapó.

Usted siempre conocer a la niña y luego le pasa algo a dicha niña.

No podía pensar más bien, esa chica que estaba en la mente ahora. La manera en que miraba temor golpeado. Me recordó a alguien que no podía ubicarla. Todos sin embargo no tenía ni idea, yo la seguí para ver si podía identificar a ella. En ese momento, nunca me di cuenta de cómo se veía bajo el sol en la iluminación correcta, pero yo nunca le importó demasiado.

Cuando sus amigos y, por alguna razón tengo la extraña sensación en el estómago y me sentí un poquito enojado, se dirigió al campo que vieron a un grupo de chicos de intermedia. Sólo permaneció hasta Cogí el nombre del juego. Me di vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa de Orihime donde podía investigación dijo que el deporte.

Fútbol

"Un juego en un campo rectangular con los objetivos de red en cada extremo en el que dos equipos de 11 jugadores cada uno, tratar de manejar un balón en el otro gol de patadas, partida, o usar cualquier parte del cuerpo excepto los brazos y las manos. El portero es el único jugador que puede tocar o mover el balón con los brazos o las manos. "

¿Por qué alguien quiere jugar un partido como éste? Yo no lo sabía, pero esta chica me intrigó. Cerré la pantalla de Internet y salió de nuevo. Me dirigí hacia el distrito centro de la ciudad. Finalmente encontré una tienda que vende las bolas de blanco y negro. Le compré uno y luego se dirigió a un campo solitario.

No tengo idea por qué, pero me sentí obligado a mejorar en este juego. Acabo de tener la sensación de que iba a necesitar esta habilidad. Yo practiqué hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse antes de que yo me despedí y me dirigí a este maravilloso lugar para ver el cielo.

BEEP ...

Me quejaba a mi mismo. Gran otro mensaje, sin duda, de Matsumoto de nuevo. Constantemente me ha enviado estos mensajes de texto. Estaba entusiasmada que tenemos nuestros propios teléfonos y fueron capaces de texto y que la gente llama. Pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo.

De: Matsumoto

Mensaje: Heyy Taicho! Pensé que la madera say hello! ¿Cómo u r? Wat u r haciendo actualmente?

Me quejé de nuevo, desde que se enteró de este chat, hablar cosas que constantemente utiliza. Yo no podía entender la mitad de lo que ha dicho a veces.

De Hitsugaya

Mensaje: no recibir más mensajes que no tienen que ver con nuestra misión. No necesito saber todo lo que sucede. Detener el envío de ellos, que es una orden.

A: Matsumoto

Vi la carta de volar en un sobre diciéndome que envió. Volví a buscar hueco sin embargo, me sentí un par de reiatsu baja y un nivel muy alto y un paseo a mí, o más bien de ejecución.

"Usted cogió mi bola ¿no?" Me volví hacia la chica sorprendió la volví a ver. Sentí que mi corazón velocidad un poco. Me pregunto qué pasó.

Me respondió con una breve rápido 'sí'. Como un breve silencio nos llenó, vi a sus amigos a pie detrás de ella. Una vez más, un odio extraño se apoderó de mí, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando miré hacia atrás de ella. Mi estómago se podría haber caído a unos cuantos centímetros.

"Gracias" Ella me sonrió. Mi corazón latía un poco más rápido.

"Su bienvenida." Decidí volver a centrarse en mi teléfono. Yo realmente no tenía necesidad de tener este sentimiento se hinchan dentro de mí.

"Hey, ¿qué escuela vienes?" La Escuela? ¿Qué diablos, un Taicho no va a la escuela.

"Yo no soy de ninguna escuela", me gritó agitada por ella. Nunca me gustó mucho el tema de la escuela, "estoy ocupado". Me volví a mi teléfono. Sus amigos eran cada vez más cerca ahora.

"Vete." Yo esperaba que me dejaban en paz. Realmente no le gustó esa sensación en el estómago.

"Se puede jugar al fútbol no se puede?" Ella no se iba.

"¿Quién sabe." Acabo de enterarme de cómo jugar a, así que estaba todo listo. Sin embargo, todavía no sabía si realmente se juega bien. Sus amigos eran casi detrás de ella en este punto.

"Estamos teniendo un juego muy pronto." Ella me dijo. ¿Quieres jugar en nuestro equipo? "¿Por qué ella me preguntan esto, ella sólo me conoció.

"Hey!" Uno de sus amigos se acercó a ella y la apartó de mí.

"¿Qué es esto?" He oído preguntar.

"No nos da eso, Kurosaki." ¿Dónde he oído antes este nombre. Se me escapó por el momento.

"Tome una buena mirada en él, es rubio."

"Su cabello blanqueado." Gracias por señalar lo obvio. Seguí clic en mi teléfono. Acabo de recibir otro mensaje de Matsumoto de nuevo.

"Y él tiene los ojos de miedo." Si, bueno, tú eres fea.

¿No es miembro de la pandilla. "Yo no soy tonto, así que sabía lo que quería decir con eso. Me volví a mirarlos desde la esquina de mis ojos.

"No invitar a alguien así en nuestro equipo." La misma persona habló todas las otras cosas sobre mí también dijo de nuevo. Realmente, gafas feas, que parecía no se podía ver fuera de ellos, y cabello castaño. Sí, feo y si la niña le gustaba que podría rasgar mi pelo. La sensación una vez más vino a mí.

"Además, ¿cómo puede un enano como él jugar en nuestro equipo." Ahora era el muchacho de la voz molesta realmente hinchados y los labios y el cabello.

"¿Qué has dicho!" No podía soportar la gente hablando de mi altura. No me corto!

"¿Quién demonios es un super-enano!" Le grité. Parecía que olvidé que estaba aquí a pesar de que fue el tema de su conversación.

La chica se dio la vuelta y me miró. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Creo que podría haber capturado algo.

"Nosotros no ir tan lejos ..." Me golpeó mi teléfono cerrar tratando de cubrir la sensación de zumbido en mí. Me levanté y me fui. Tal vez debería ir a un doctor o algo así.

"Hey!" Ella me llamó. "¡Espera!"

Traté de hacer caso omiso de ella y alejarse, pero el maldito blanco y negro de bolas me afectaron. Cogí el movimiento en el aire, justo antes de llegar me saltó rápidamente y no una falta mover de un tirón. La pelota voló y golpeó a la persona que me llamó corto. Tuve seguro de que cuando lo hice patear no golpeó a la niña.

Caí de pie y se sacudió mis pantalones. La niña y sus amigos todo parecía conmocionado por lo ocurrido. El niño que tiene clavada por el balón voló al suelo. Uno abajo, tres a ir.

"¡Muy bien!" La muchacha exclamó.

Todos sus amigos decidieron que mi pantalla demostrado que para ellos yo no era un gángster. "¡Impresionante! Que sacudió! Cool! "Sólo la chica no se apresuró a mí.

"¿De dónde eres?" Los afro-hombre-.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", Exclamó uno.

"Estoy Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Toshiro ¿eh? Es un nombre cool. "Me moría de ganas de decirles que me llame Hitsugaya Sin embargo, hay preguntas seguían viniendo in Mi teléfono sonó diciéndome que había un hueco en algún lugar cercano. El ruido se había cortado de sus preguntas, que yo estaba muy contento de haber ocurrido.

"Este sentimiento de nuevo ..." Miré a la chica horrorizada de que sabía lo que estaba ahí fuera, y que ella podía sentir el hueco de reiatsu. Cuando el teléfono sonó, una vez supe que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Cerré mi teléfono y salió corriendo.

"Toshiro a dónde vas?" Uno de ellos llamó.

"Algo ocurrió!" Le contesté. "Lo siento no puedo ayudar!"

"Nos práctica en el parque en el cerro todos los días, así que vamos por el mañana!" Niño Nerd llamó.

Cuando llegué a la hondonada, Matsumoto acababa de terminar de destruirlo. Suspiré sabiendo que era un viaje inútil entonces.

"Hey Taicho! Acabas de llegar? Bueno, ya se hizo cargo de ella. "Ella se levantó y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

"Matsumoto, me soltó." Rápidamente me soltó mirando avergonzado.

"Así que Taicho cómo fue tu día?" Con gusto me preguntó.

"Normal". Contesté.

"¿Conociste a alguien?" Mi cerebro se detuvo la imagen de la niña.

"Nadie." Me dijo que a caminar.

"Taicho! Tienes que aflojar! "Ella corrió tras de mí. Sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a Orihime, 's abrí la Internet, una vez más y esta vez levantó la sensación en el estómago.

El amor es cualquiera de una serie de emociones y experiencias relacionadas con un sentido de afecto. La palabra amor puede hacer referencia a una variedad de sentimientos, estados y actitudes, que van desde el placer genéricos ( "Me encantó esa comida") a la atracción interpersonal intensa ( "Amo a mi esposa"). Esta diversidad de significados, junto con la complejidad de los sentimientos involucrados, hace el amor inusualmente difíciles de definir constantemente, incluso en comparación con otros estados emocionales.

Abordarse como un concepto abstracto, el amor por lo general se refiere a un sentimiento profundo, inefable ternura de cuidar de otra persona. Aunque esta concepción limitada de amor, sin embargo, abarca una gran riqueza de sentimientos, de la ilusión y la intimidad del amor romántico a la cercanía emocional no sexual del amor familiar y platónica a la unidad profunda del amor o devoción religiosa. El amor en sus diversas formas como actúa el principal facilitador de las relaciones interpersonales y, debido a su importancia psicológica central, es uno de los temas más comunes en las artes creativas.

El hombre que es realmente extraño. Por supuesto, que sólo se produjo después de una ardua búsqueda. El Internet puede ser muy poco fiables.

"Taicho! ¿Qué estás mirando! "En un pánico, cerré la ventana por desgracia, se agarró a todo el equipo antes de que pudiera cerrar la ventana.

"You're in love! Oh ... ¿Quién es la afortunada? "Sonrisa de Matsumoto fue tan grande que podría haber comido la cara.

"No estoy en el amor. Ahora dame el equipo de nuevo. "Creo que mi cara podría haber dado un poco de rojo o tal vez no, no estoy segura.

"Bien ... pero voy a encontrar a esta señora suerte". Matsumoto salió corriendo de la habitación más probable que decirle a todos aquí en Karakura. Gran.

Al día siguiente se fue sin incidentes aburrido. Practiqué algunas habilidades de fútbol de nuevo, entonces volví a la baranda y miró al cielo.

"Toshiro" He oído una llamada de voz por mí. Cuando llegó a mí, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

"Tú otra vez." Creo que en vez de mí acecho, ella estaba al acecho de mí.

"¿Por qué no vienes a la práctica." Dijo bastante enfadado.

"Nunca dije que" me dijo, "además de que no tengo mucho tiempo libre." En realidad no, pero ella no necesita saber eso.

"¿Por qué estás tan ocupado cuando se está sólo un estudiante de primaria?", Preguntó.

"Cállate." Me dijo molesto. Hubo un silencio poco colgado del aire.

"Hey, ¿por qué viniste aquí?", Dijo, "está cerca de su casa?

Me detuve un segundo antes de continuar, "No realmente."

Moví los ojos hacia la puesta del sol trayendo recuerdos de Momo y yo, "este es el mejor lugar que puede encontrar para mirar el cielo."

"Me trae recuerdos." No tengo idea de por qué lo dije. Ella no necesita saber, además de lo más probable es que no la veré después de hoy.

"¿Recuerdos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? "Me preguntó a cambio.

"Eso no es de su negocio." Levanté la pierna encima de la barandilla, que ya era hora, me dirigí a casa, o Matsumoto vendrá por mí.

BEEP

Abrí mi teléfono rápidamente. Un hueco apareció, me fui a correr, pero algo me detuvo. Me volví a mirar el objeto de ofender, sin darse cuenta de que era su brazo.

"No te vayas de esa manera!" Ella me gritó, "w-bien eh ... quiero decir ..."

Se llevó sus brazos a la espalda y miraba a los costados, evitando los ojos. "Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de allí". Habló mansamente. Entrecerré los ojos, "no podía ser ...". Pero si fuera, pues, que significa ...

BEEP BEEP BEEEEPPP ...

Abrí mi teléfono, el punto rojo que indicaba que había un hueco desapareció de la existencia. Me preguntaba si alguien lo derrotó.

"Toshiro ¿qué pasa?" Miré a la chica delante de mí. Probablemente debería averiguar por qué no me molestan cuando me llama así. Fue bastante molesto.

Cerré mi teléfono. "No. No es nada. "

"Oye, ¿Vendrás mañana, ¿no quieres?" Llegó a su mano hacia mí un poco, pero hacia atrás.

"¿Quién sabe." Me di la vuelta y se marchó. Tenía que pensar, y hacer el papeleo a sabiendas de que Matsumoto no lo hizo ella misma.

Día Siguiente

Me senté en el techo del edificio mirando a ella ya sus amigos a jugar. El sentimiento volvió a mí otra vez. La sensación de mi estómago cayendo en cada acción que ella hizo. Vi su punto y dirigir sus amigos a través de la práctica.

"Taicho!" Yo tensa en la voz dirigiéndose a la persona infractora. Matsumoto, se inclinó sobre el techo para obtener una vista mejor de mí.

"Te has convertido en un acosador?", Preguntó. Bueno, si usted realmente quería saber ...

"Estás equivocado." Simplemente declaró.

Me miró a la niña que siempre hizo mi caída de estómago. "Hay algo que me preocupa." Matsumoto y yo miraba a la niña parar la bola en el aire antes de patear de nuevo a sus amigos.

"Taicho, te gusta una chica del mundo de los humanos!" Matsumoto gritó con alegría.

"Te dije que no es eso." Yo gruñó a través de mis dientes. "Era obvio que le dije a mí mismo. Espera, no me gusta cualquier chica de cualquier mundo, ella sólo me intriga. La forma en que sus flujos de pelo ... y gran empresa que estaba pensando cosas raras.

"It's all right." Matsumoto sonrió con picardía. "Usted no tiene que ser tímido".

"Eso es suficiente." Me puse de pie y me fui haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella dijo que después de eso.

"Taicho! Por favor, espere! "Vagamente oír su llamada.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Orihime, me dio una patada al balón de fútbol callejero derribando un vaso. Gran justo lo que necesitaba cristales rotos por todas partes. Recoger los pedazos, pensé en la niña y su partido de fútbol hoy en día. Tal vez debería ir. He prometido a su manera.

El príncipe encantador siempre viene y salva el día.

Decidir que debería ir salí de la casa dejando a los fragmentos de vidrio sobre la mesa para su posterior venta. Cuando finalmente llegué, me imagino que parecía que necesitaba mi ayuda. El grupo entero de ellos corrió hacia mí después de llamar a la vez.

"Llegas tarde." La niña rompió a mí.

"Yo no prometo nada." Me apoyé en el poste de la portería teniendo en la puntuación y el equipo que estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa con él." Vagamente oído de miembros del otro equipo.

La niña, que es nombre que realmente se necesita para entender en algún momento, se volvió a la chicos de intermedia gritando cosas como: "Ahora van a empezar a luchar de nuevo."

"Ayuda a este punto en el juego." El capitán dijo con aire de suficiencia. Algunos de sus viejas brujas se echó a reír.

"Todo el mundo, vamos a alcanzar a todos a la vez." Ella aplaudió. Sus amigos le gritó 'Yatta' después de ella.

"Hey, espere!" Me llamó. "Yo no he venido aquí para jugar al fútbol".

Cuando la chica se volvió mi ojos se agrandaron. "Eres ... duele?"

La muchacha miró a su rodilla y sonrió a mí otra vez. "Esto no es nada".

"¿Qué tiene de malo". Habló. Me esforcé por fuera del poste hablando al mismo tiempo. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción".

A decir verdad, yo tenía una opción, pero viendo su herida como esa, no pude dejar de sentir rabia y culpable porque no se presentó a principios de. Si lo hiciera, no podría haber llegado herido.

"Sólo tenemos que ganar, ¿verdad?" La muchacha miró devueltos por alguna razón. Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo que un fuerte sí, después de que la agarró zapatas de nuevo. El tipo con gafas corrió hacia mí golpeando su mano contra la mía.

Sonó el silbato y ella tomó la pelota de palo de golf de pelo negro. Corrió hacia adelante con el balón, el capitán corriendo a ella y la empujó fuera del camino. Volvió a nuestra red y se adelantó rápidamente antes de que pudieran ponerse al día. Por suerte para mí, yo era más rápido, así que fui hasta agarró la pelota antes de que se dio cuenta y lo dejó caer al suelo. Dejé de la pelota y miró hacia él. Otros dos compañeros de equipo corrieron hacia mí. Me esquivó la primera tirando el balón hacia atrás de los delanteros para esquivar el segundo tipo. Me giró en torno al tercer hombre y continuó hacia la red. Que hice en tiro en el portero mirando a atrapar la pelota luego caer de inmediato.

Disparo tras disparo, los niños aplaudieron para mí. Poco a poco conseguí que en el campo de juego igual que el otro equipo. Cuando yo estaba corriendo hacia la red para el punto final, la niña corrió a mi lado.

"Ahora falta que in-hablaba feliz. Pasaba la bola a su haciéndole saber que era su equipo y que debería ser el marcador no los puntos de mí. Después de que dijo que tiene una mirada determinada en sus ojos mientras corría a los porteros de red. Con un tiro potente, que marcó el gol final. Vio a su equipo de alegría en la felicidad de ganar antes de que ella se acercó a mí.

"Toshiro, todo gracias a ti."

"Usted anotó el gol de la victoria, ¿no?" Hablé con indiferencia. "Más importante aún, tengo algo para discutir con usted."

Era el momento de preguntarle por su capacidad de ver los huecos y el sentido que mejor las Ichigo, que era extraño para una niña humana. La niña se puso muy nervioso y tartamudeaba una respuesta miserable.

"Anteriormente usted ..." Me volví a mirar el cielo lentamente crack y rasgar. La chica a mi lado, miró el hueco que forman también.

Agarró mi teléfono para ver qué era lo que oyó murmurar para sí misma. "Vienen de nuevo".

La luz en mi teléfono estaba volviendo loco y me dije a mí mismo las posibilidades de una espada o menos. En ese momento, el hueco, finalmente se retiró de la RIP en el cielo. Los ojos de la niña se amplió al verlo estrellarse contra el suelo. Rápidamente me tiró de ella hacia abajo a la tierra conmigo cubriéndose de las rocas. Ella miró a sus amigos gritando: "chicos" cuando dicen que ellos inconsciente.

-Espera. ¡No vayas! "Seguí mi ojo en el hueco delante de mí, pero aún podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

"Toshiro, se puede ver?" Se preguntó. Me miró rápidamente y terminó con una rápida respuesta. Tenía que sacarla de aquí.

"Por ahora, tan sólo ejecute." Ella volvió los ojos a la pelota de fútbol delante de ella.

"¡No puedo! No puedo dejar que mis amigos a hacer daño! "Ella corrió hacia la pelota de fútbol y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el hueco. El hueco sólo rascó la oreja como un error y sólo mordido.

"Es que no funciona!" Yo vi con horror como la mano huecos descendió sobre aquí. Todo lo que recuerdo es ver que bajar, entonces yo estaba celebrando su brazo de destrozar completamente a ella.

"Siéntate sobre los cielos congelados ..." murmuré a la ligera. "Hyourinmaru!" El cielo se oscureció rápidamente. Levanté la cadena alrededor del brazo hueco está convirtiendo en hielo, y luego tiró de ella destruir el brazo que trató de aplastar a la chica.

"Para mal, con un Taicho en el mundo real, usted hueco no tienen ninguna oportunidad." Fragmentos de hielo empezaron a caer del cielo golpeando a mí mismo ya los demás. Vi como el hueco absorbido la energía tratando de realizar cero pero lo destruyeron antes de que nada sucedió.

Una vez que se limpió el cielo y el hielo dejó de caer me dirigí a la chica caído. Llegar a mi mano por ella, le pregunté si estaba bien. Me agarró de la mano, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de ella hasta que ella miró a sus amigos preguntando si estaban bien. Me miró, luego de nuevo a ella.

"Están bien." Me tiró de ella suavemente hacia arriba, hacia mi cuerpo. Se forma la mano sentía contra mi brazo era como un infierno en mi brazo. Cada pequeño toque que hizo fue calentando mi piel en ese lugar.

"Toshiro, ese traje ..."

"Parece que tienes poderes espíritu alto, pero estoy impresionado usted puede verme." Me interrumpió. Se abalanzó sobre mí colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros el envío de más de fuego y hacer que mi corazón salta.

"Oye, ¿sabes dónde Ichi-nii es?" Ella gritó. "Usted es un Shinigami, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo sabe usted de Shinigami?"

"Mi hermano mayor es uno." Su rostro estaba muy cerca de la mía en ese momento que casi no entendí lo que decía. "Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" Me pregunto qué haría si de pronto me besó en este momento ...

"Veo que tu hermana Kurosaki Ichigo." Por otra parte, si de repente me abrazó.

"No es de extrañar." Por otra parte, tal vez yo debería barrer su frente sus pies y llevarla lejos, donde podemos ...

"No. Lo sentimos, pero no sé dónde está ahora. "Me aclaré la mente para poder continuar nuestra conversación pequeños.

"Ya veo." Ella bajó la cabeza con desaliento. Poco a poco me podía ver las lágrimas comienzan a formarse.

"Pero Kurosaki es tratar de ser más potente." Hablé. "Just Like You".

"Él nunca se rinde, a la derecha hasta el final." Si se enteró, me ha dicho nada de esto se hizo para.

"Ese es el tipo de persona que es." Continué. "No te preocupes, él es tu hermano, después de todo."

Ella me sonrió levemente y se secó las lágrimas. "Así es", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Taicho! Estás a salvo! "Vi Matsumoto previo a nosotros en su conjunto, así como Shinigami.

"Ella es una Shinigami también." Se volvió hacia mí.

"Sí, ella mi subordinado." Hablé con calma. En verdad, me molestó que ella arruinó mi tiempo con ella.

"Usted tiene subordinados-exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Más o menos." Era lo único que respondió a ella.

"Su retraso, Matsumoto." Miré Matsumoto.

"Mi disculpa." Ella dijo fielmente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la niña. "Taicho, este chico ..."

"Ella es la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki." Le contesté.

"La hermana de Ichigo?"

"Hola." Ella habló.

"Estoy Rangiku Matsumoto." Hablaba. "Soy el vice-capitán bajo Hitsugaya-Taicho." Hermana Kurosaki volvió hacia mí con cara de asombro.

"Wow, realmente son de la élite." Ella me sonrió. "Su genial, Toshiro".

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y acarició abajo. Se sentía tan bien que sus dedos recorren mi pelo. La idea de llevarla en algún lugar lejos era muy tentador ahora.

"Y todavía estás a sólo un estudiante de primaria!" Todos aunque yo quería que ella se mantenga cerca de mí, que se llama y de estudiantes de primaria iba demasiado lejos.

"Estudiante de escuela primaria ..." murmuré.

"¿Eh, ¿qué es?" Ella me miró confuso. En el fondo, podía oír Matsumoto riendo de mi fortuna.

Me empujó el brazo hacia un lado y se acercó más. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir pensando esto?"

"Yo no soy un estudiante de primaria!"

Después de ese día se había ido, era todo lo que estaba en mi mente. Los próximos días me quedé con ella en lo posible tratando de acercarse a ella antes de que tenía que irme de nuevo. Esto despertó mi pensamiento recientes en cuentos de hadas.

El príncipe se queda con la chica, y viven felices para siempre.

Esta vez no se aplica aquí. No llegué a saber, la niña o Karin Kurosaki. Por otra parte, no vivir felices para siempre, ya que todavía estoy sentado aquí pensando en ella, mientras trabajaba en el papel.

"Hey Taicho! Adivina lo que parece una cierta Kurosaki Karin fue asesinado por un coche que pasaba. Ella dice que quiere verte. "Mi cabeza se disparó en nombre de la niña. Después de Matsumoto terminó su frase, yo ya estaba en la puerta.

"Hey Toshiro. ¿Cómo va todo. "Miré a los 12 años de edad en delante de mí. Su pelo era más largo desde que vi por última vez antes de la guerra. Ella me sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó a la ligera. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella también.

"Te extrañé mucho." Simplemente asintió con la cabeza en el pelo. Mi mente no estaba procesando correctamente ahora.

"Usted sabe que siempre puede probar a mí no me extrañaba." Ella dijo con picardía en mi oído. La miré entonces puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella me tiró en la más estrecha y profundizar el beso.

Quizá me equivoqué, algunos cuentos de hadas suceden.


End file.
